Lovesick Navigator
by Retlosh
Summary: Nami finally notices what Sanji does for her, and she slowly falls in love.
1. Smile

Chapter 1: Smile My first Fanfiction. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It belongs to the Awesome author: Eichiro Oda.

It happened when they were on the way to Fishman Island. The days before they meet Camie. The Strawhat crew was talking about what happened at Thriller Bark. Nami found out that Sanji went for her rescue. Sanji said sorry to Nami several times saying sory for being so unreliable. Nami said it was fine but Sanji looked guilty and depressed.

Night came and the whole crew was asleep. Nami awoke because she felt thirsty. She went to the kitchen and drank her favorite tangerine juice. On the way back to her room, she saw a light from the bathroom. She went to see who is it and she saw Sanji. He was half-naked. In his body was some painful looking fist marks. He was touching and he had a hurt face expression. Sanji saw Nami peeping, and he casually and quickly wore his clothes.

Nami asked "Where did you get those wounds? They look painful."

"I got it from Absalom" he said honestly "Don't worry its just a little payment to see you in a wedding dress"

"You are such and idiot. I'm going to sleep." Nami replied.

Nami couldn't sleep after their conversation. She felt that it was her fault he got those wounds. She thought of Sanji for a while. She remembered the time when Sanji saved her and Usopp from Enel. She still doesn't get why Usopp accelerated the waver that time.

"Nevermind, I'll just ask him tomorrow."

"Now that I think about it. Sanji fought for me even though we just met, and it was only for like five minutes." Nami wondered "He risked his life for me. I should thank him tomorrow."

Morning came, and the crew was eating breakfast. As usual, Nami and Robin gets special treatment from Sanji.

"So delicious! Sanji's cooking really is the best." Luffy said

"That's true. My stomach jumps of happiness." Brook said "Ah, but I'm a skeleton so I don't have a stomach because I'm just a skeleton! Yo ho ho ho!"

Breakfast ended and Nami was about to do what she planned last night.

"Okay, I'm going to thank him today." Nami thought

Nami saw that Sanji was checking his utensils if any of them are broken after he washed it. Well, thats to be expected because their captain is likely to break one.

Sanji saw Nami and greeted her.

"Good morning Nami-san. You're beautiful as ever. Is there something you want?" he said.

"Nothing really I just wondered you really like cooking, Sanji-kun." she replied.

"Cooking is really fun Nami-san. I've liked it ever since I was a kid." he said.

"Tell me why did you start cooking?"

"Well Nami-san, there was a time when I was a kid. I cooked for my mom because she was sick. I worked hard for that dish. When I gave it to my mom, she smiled and said it was delicious. I felt really happy because she was happy because of my dish. That was the best feeling I felt ever since I was born." he said " That's why I continued cooking. For my customer's happy expression and that shitty old man."

They talked about themselves but the talking one was mostly Sanji. He says why he loves cooking so much. Nami blushed as she noticed Sanji's smile. Not the flirting or playful smile he gives to the crew. He was smiling like a young girl talking about her crush. He was shining in Nami's eyes. Nami blushed more the more she sees. Nami stood up and said.

"I remembered I have something to do. See you later Sanji-kun." She ran outsied the room. Nami knew to herself that she did that to hide her face.

"Why did I do that?" she said.

Night came and Nami can't sleep. Every time she close her eyes she sees Sanji.

"Why the hell?!" Nami shouted in her head.

After a few minutes, she gave up and just thinked about Sanji. She remembered the time when he saved Usopp.

"He looked so cool." She whispered. " Huh? Cool? What am I thinking about!?" She said as she strangle her pillow.

"No way he's cool. He's just some perverted, idiot cook. Nevermind, I'm going to sleep!"

Morning came again and Nami couldn't sleep last night. She was nervous of going to the kitchen.

"Here goes."

Nami entered naturally.

"Good morning, Nami-san ~" Sanji greeted.

Nami didn't look or answer his greeting. Sanji was confused because she usually greets him back. He was worried and approached her but she ignored him.

She continued ignoring him but Sanji won't give up. They bumped to each other one time. Nami quickly turned away trying to get away but Sanji grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Nami-san, Why are you ignoring me?"

"Nothing! Leave me alone, you idiot."

Sanji let her had go and turned around. He smoked his cigarette and said "If that's what you wish."

Sanji walked away wanting to turn back because he thought Nami was sick. Her face was red.

As Sanji steps, Nami wanted to stop him and say sorry but she hesitated.

For the past few days during meal. Nami doesn't get the Mellorine treatment. She just gets some few assists and greetings from Sanji. Nami was depressed because Sanji won't look at her.

"What should I do? I'm the one at fault. I miss him spoiling me, maybe I should consult someone. I should ask Robin. She looks like she knows what to do." Nami thought.

"So you think Cook-san got angry at you?" Robin said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling guilty." Nami said.

"You're so cute when troubled. Is it your first time falling in love?"

"What?! Me inlove? No definitely no. I will never be in love with a perverted, idiot cook" Nami replied "Who is cool..."

Robin pretended she didn't heard the last part and smiled playfully. "Why don't you try cooking for him? I think he will forgive you if you do that."

"Okay, I'll try. But I'm only doing this because I'm guilty not inlove!" Nami replied.

Night came and Nami sneaked into the kitchen. She decided to bake a cake. She failed a few times but fell asleep after she cooked the last ingredients.

Sanji came in the room and saw Nami sleeping. He saw the cake with a writing saying sorry. He smiled and cleaned the room.

Nami woke up and saw Sanji sitting in front of her with an empty plate.

"It was very delicious, Nami-san." Sanji said "Best cake I've ever eaten."

Nami blushed then said " Of course it is. D-Do you forgive me now?"

"I wasn't angry at the first place. You were ignoring me and you told me leave me alone, so I thought I was bothering you or something, so I did what you said."

"W-Well now that is over. Let's get back to work."

"Hai, Nami-san ~" Sanji said with a caring smile.

Sanji stood up and gathered some ingredients from the fridge. Nami saw a very small bit of her cake sitting on the plate. She tasted it and found out that it tasted really bad. She almost fainted because of it. She looked at Sanji then became red from her face to her ears.

"Are you alright, Nami-san? You're face is really red. Are you sick?"

"Nothing, You idiot cook."

Well that's it. Please comment what you think. I'm a huge fan of One piece and SanNa pairing. So I did an fanfic about something I thought about at school. Thank you for reading!


	2. Red Tangerine

Another day at the Thousand Sunny. They just reached the red line and Fishman Island was nowhere to be found.

"Aggghhh! Where are we?!" Nami yelled. "The log pose is pointing down but how the heck are we gonna get down there?" Nami added.

"Its okay Nami-san. Let's just calmly think about this." Sanji says as he gives her a tangerine juice. "Drink this. Its your favorite. I'm sure my beloved Nami-san can find the answer to our troubles."

It was the usual mellorine treatment for Nami, but she is still troubled about what happened the other day. She tries to distract herself with work.

Nami took the juice and said "Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami, doing her best to keep a poker face hide her embarrasment. She's relieved because Sanji doesn't notice because of his usual mellorine behavior.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Camie yells. "COULD IT BE!?" Sanji remarks. "Its a mermaid!" the whole crew shouts. "MERMAID! MERMAID! MERMAID! MERMAID! My first time seeing one" Sanji yells.  
"Its not your first time, you met Kokoro-baasan right?" Ussop reminds Sanji. "Kokoro-baasan was a mermaid? but she walks right?" Luffy asks "Imagining Kokoro-basan as a mermaid is somehow a big NO for me."

"That's rude!" Nami remarks as she punches Luffy. "That hurts! What's up with you Nami?!" Luffy yells.  
"Geez, when it comes to mermaids guys is just.." Nami says. "What's up with me?! Why did I punch him that hard? Is there something else I am angry about?!"

"MERMAAAID! CAMIE RIGHT?" Sanji says as he talks to Camie. Nami is annoyed as she watches as Sanji mellorines over Camie. "You guys want Takoyaki?" Camie says "Let's go ask Hachi."

Hachi...? Nami immidiately recognizes the name but she denies it.

After a series of events, the straw hats are now on their way to help Hachi from the Flying Fish Riders. Nami ponders over the name of this Hachi. Sanji gives Nami a tap on her shoulder. "Nami-san, I know you're worried about this Hachi fellow. Don't worry Nami-san I'll protect you."  
Sanji says to Nami as he gives her another batch of the tangerine juice.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun" Nami said then immediately moves away from Sanji. "Nami-san?" Sanji remarks. Nami ignores Sanji and rushes to the other side of the ship. She accidentally looks at Robin. Robins smiles at her and gives her a mirror. Nami sees that her whole face is blushing up to her ears. "You're so cute." Robin says to Nami. "ROOBIN!" Nami scowls at Robin trying to hide her embarassment.

Nami gives a slight glance at Sanji. She sees that Sanji is flirting with Camie. She grips Robin's mirror so hard that it broke. "Ouch!" Nami yells.  
"WHAT?! NAAAAAAAAMIIII-SWAAAAAAAAN!" Sanji shouts as he grabs Chopper and runs over to Nami.

"NAMI-SWAAAN! Are you alright!? Here's your medicine!" Sanji says as he gives Nami Chopper. "You bastard! I'm a doctor not a medicine!" Chopper retorts. Sanji looks directly at Nami's face. Nami knows that her face is still blushing crazily. "Nami-san..?" Sanji says. Nami immediately kicks Sanji's face and sent him flying.

"Do you have a fever Nami? Your face is really red." Chopper says as he treats Nami's hand. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Nami shouts at Chopper.  
"S-Scary" Chopper cries.

"I can't believe I was careless!" Nami shouts in her head. "Well... Its not like I was hiding m-my blushing face to him, a-and I wasn't even blusing because of him anyway! Yeah! Yeah! Its not like I care about him!" This is all because of Robin! Yeah! Nami looks at Robin and sees that Sanji now is flirting with her. Robin sees Nami and smiled. She grabbed Sanji's arm and says in a teasing tone "Thank you for the tea, Sanji."

Robin looks at Nami and smiles as she saw that Nami is filled with jealousy and releasing her dark aura. "Nami, are you alright?" Chopper says. Nami doesnt say anything but instead stares at Chopper with those cold eyes that look like its ready to kill. "S-Scary" Chopper cries.

"Robin! Stop messing with me!" Nami complaints to Robin. "What's the matter? I was just thanking him." Robin says with a sly smile on her face.  
"Are you perhaps jealous?" Robin adds. "WHO IS JEALOUS OF WHO?!" Nami yells resulting in the whole crew looking at her. "WHAT?!" Nami shouts.  
"What's up with you Nami? Are you on your per-" Luffy says interrupted by Sanji. "You bastard with that shitty mouth." Sanji says. "We're alright Nami-san. Go on."

Robin laughs. "Stop laughing Robin!" Nami says. "Why would I be jealous anyway?! I don't care about that idiot cook at all! ah I do care but not like that!  
You get what I'm saying right?! right?!" Robin laughs and says "Yeah Yeah whatever makes you happy. I know you that you weren't jealous of me teasing Sanji."  
Nami stops and says "Y-yeah! I wasn't jealous of that or anything else! In fact I wasn't even jealous at all!" Robin with a surprised look "Were you perhaps jealous not because I teased Sanji but instead because I held his hand?" Robin asks. "N-NO! W-w-who would be jealous of something like that!?"  
Nami retorts

"Right on the mark... You're so cute Nami." Robin adds. "Robin! Stop messing with me!" Nami begs.

"Hacchiin!" Camie yells. "I knew it. Its that octopus." Zoro says.

Nami is being indecisive to help Hachi. Sanji stands infront of Nami. "Sanji-kun?"

"Nami-san as much as I want to help Camie-chan. My desire for your well being is stronger than any emotion I have. Whatever you decide I'll support you."  
Sanji says to Nami. "Thank You, Sanji-kun." Nami replies. Nami is filled with gratitude as she looks at Sanji's back. "I know I am extremely red right now.  
I am thankful he's not facing me." Nami thought. "Let's save him." Nami states.

After the Duval incident, the crew is now eating Hachi's takoyaki. "Nami what do you think of the Takoyaki?" Hachi says.  
"It's delicious" Nami replied. Sanji, Luffy and Brook turns around and gives Nami a thumbs up and a smile. Nami smiles back.

After they're done eating, the crew is now heading to the Sabaody Archipelago. Nami approaches Sanji. "Sanji-kun, Thanks for what you said earlier. It really helped me" "Nami-san, I didn't do anything. It was all your graceful actions. I was just merely supporting you." Sanji says "I am really touched that you decided to save Hachi.  
You are really a wonderful person. I'm falling for you even more." Sanji gives Nami a smile.

Nami casually turns around then walked towards Robin. As soon as Nami was at Robin's side she quickly covers her extremely red face. "Roooobiiin! What is this feeling?" Nami says. Robin laughed and said. "You are just so cute Nami."

HI EVERYONE! It has been two years after my last Fanfic. IT was supposed to be a one time thing but with the new chapters of One piece coming out.(I dont wanna spoil the anime watchers so I am not giving out any details but I am gonna say to the SanNA shippers. Let your imagination roam free!) I've decided to turn my first fanfic "Smile" into a series of SanNa fanfics called Lovesick Navigator! I want to convey my shipping thoughts to everyone! 


	3. Saved by the tea

Two years after the incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. The crew was gathering to sail to Fishman Island.

When the crew was waiting for Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. Nami and Robin were catching up on each other's life.

"Robin! How are you? You lost all your tan!" Nami said to Robin excitedly."Well I was in a winter island for two years. Its bound to happen." Robin replied. They caught up to each other. Talking about how they spent their two years and fashion. When suddenly Robin brought up "So Nami.. Did you miss someone in our crew?"

"Huh? Of course I did. I missed all of you." Nami said.  
"I mean 'missed someone especially." Robin said.  
"What are you talking about?" Nami replied in an annoyed tone.  
"Are you really in such a denial? I'm trying to say did you miss Sanji?" Robin replied.

Nami remembered how her heart fluttered for Sanji. When she had to put on her best poker face to be not noticed by anyone that her face was blushing.

"OH that? I don't worry about it anymore Robin. I realized something about myself in those two years" Nami said calmly."Really? You were so in love back then. What did you realize? You and Sanji are so suited for each other."  
Robin said."WHO WAS IN LOVE!? Anyway, I realized that I was only thankful to Sanji at that time. I wasn't really in love.  
In those two years I realized that I care more about Luffy than Sanji. Everyday, the only thing on my mind was 'I want to help Luffy.' That is why I am not in love with Sanji." Nami said confidently.

"Ohhhh, so you figured it all out huh? Hehe" Robin said as she laughs sarcastically. "Its gonna be fun messing with Nami"  
Robin thought.

"You guys! Alright, Set sail! Fishman Island here we come!" Luffy yelled as they descend.

On their way to Fishman Island Nami was observing everyone in the crew. "Everyone sure has changed." Nami thought. I'm happy they didn't change much.

"Nami-sa brghhHH!" Sanji said as blood gush out of his nose.

Sigh. See, Sanji is just a pervert. There's no way I'll fall in love to him. Nami thought as she watches Sanji. My heart doesn't even flutter for him. Last time was just a misunderstanding.

The crew was finally infront of Fishman Island but some seakings are stopping them from entering.

"There is no choice! Let's pull through the Island walls. Franky use Coup de Burst!" Nami yelled.

We made it! but Argh! We are underwater! I can't breathe! My conciousness is fading... "Help me, Sanji-kun!" Nami yelled in her mind.

"Hey Nami, wake up!" Franky said as he swims towards the shore.

"Huh? What? Franky! What happ- Oh yeah! We almost drowned. I'm saved! Thanks Franky." Nami replied as she gets her conciousness back.  
"Where are the others?"

"We got separated. I am going to look for Sunny. Robin wants to go somewhere. How about you?" Franky asked."I don't know. I'll look around town. See if I can find the others." Nami answered.

As Nami walks around shops looking for any clues to find the others. Nami thought "Hmmmm, Where could they be? Wait, I should think about this calmly.  
Which direction did we all go again? 'Help me Sanji-kun!' What!? What did I just remember!?"

"What could this mean?" Nami thought while walking around flustered on the streets of Fishman Island. Nami was so confused at the moment but she could not stop herself from bargaining some cute clothes. She was only brought back to her normal senses when suddenly "NAMI!" Luffy yelled. "LUFFY!" Nami said excitedly. "Where are the others?"  
"We still don't know but Chopper is with Sanji. Sanji almost died Hahahahaha!" Luffy said to Nami."W-W-What?! What happened to Sanji!?" Nami said in a stuttering tone. Luffy was about to say what happened when suddenly a big merman came down riding a whale."JAMON! You guys come to my palace!" King Neptune said.

After a series of events, Nami, Luffy, Chopper, Hachi, Shirahoshi, Camie, Sanji and Jinbei were at the ship graveyard at the Fishman Island.

Nami coming down with Camie saw Luffy and the others. She saw Sanji lying down on the floor frozen still. What happened to him? So it was true that he almost died.  
"Chopper! What happened to Sanji?" Nami said to Chopper as he tries to treat Sanji. "Well, Sanji was recovering from losing a lot of blood. Then Luffy appeared with the mermaid princess. Sanji risked his life. Saying he will achieve his dream even if it means his death." Chopper explains to Nami "When he looked at Shirahoshi he turned to stone."  
"What? How did he lose blood? Turned to stone? Is that even possible?" Nami confusingly asked. "Well we were cornered at the mermaid cove by some royal guards, so the mermaids tried to hide us. A mermaid hugged Sanji to hide him then suddenly all his blood gushed out like crazy." Chopper said. Hugged him!? Nami's aura suddenly became dark that scared the hell out of Chopper. "S-Scary" Chopper said."Oh he's turning back to normal!"  
"HUH?! OH NAAAAAAAMIIII-Swaaaaaaaan!" Sanji yelled in joy.

"DON'T STOP ME JINBEI! I'LL KICK HODY'S ASS!" Luffy yelled. "I said wait!" Jinbei replied.

"Wait Jinbei. You and I have something to discuss." Sanji said in a serious tone. "What is the sudden change in Sanji's tone" Nami thought.  
"What is it?" Jinbei noticed the heaviness of the conversation.  
"Luffy probably forgot, but I remember Yosaku saying that Jinbei let Arlong do what he wants. JINBEI! Because of your stupid act Nami-san had to suffer!" Sanji said in pure anger.  
Lub-dub! Nami felt her heart skip a beat."What? What is wrong with my chest? Its beating so fast." Nami thought as she touches her heart."I'm not going to forgive you, Jinbei even if you saved Luffy in the war. I am ready to hear your excuses." Sanji added.  
"Thank you Sanji-kun, but I'll forgive him. He had no choice." Nami said happily. "But Nami-san-" Sanji replied worrily. "I said its okay" Nami said."Haaa~ I also love the forgiving Nami-san. I'm falling for you all over again." Sanji said happily with a smile on his face.

"No Sanji-kun. I'm falling for you" Nami whispered in her lowest voice as she puts on the best poker face ever. There's no denying it now. I like Sanji-kun. It seems that my care for Luffy seemed more as friendship rather than love. Maybe its because I see him as a reliable younger brother that I care about him so much. He did so much for me too. Its the same with others. I see them as siblings now, but Sanji is special. I love it when he takes care of me. I love it when he spoils me. I love it when he takes care of my tangerines. I love how he always smell like cigarette. I love how he risks his life to protect me. I hate it when he flirts with someone else. I love how his eyebrows has curls.

Nami continues to admit her feelings when she was returned to her senses by Robin."I heard that." Robin amusingly smiled. "What!? ROBIN!?" Nami said as she panics."So you finally admit it?" Robin said. "Admit What!? I have nothing to admit!" Nami denied with all of her heart. "Hehehe. You are such a tsundere, Nami. Oh look Sanji is about to kiss Shirahoshi." "WHAT?! SANJI-KUN!" Nami turns around and sees that Sanji was just handing them tea. "Huh? Nami-san? Did you also want a tea?" Sanji said in a confused voice."Y-Yeah, I want one too." Nami said as she tries to save herself."ROBIN! Stop it!"

"Its gonna be fun messing with you Nami." Robin said with a sly smile "Aggh! My life is over..." Nami said depressingly.  
"Nami-swaan! Are you sad because I didn't give you tea? Forgive me for being unfaithful." Sanji said as he hands her tea."Don't sneak up on me like that!" Nami said as she punched Sanji. 


End file.
